Thoughts of Chocolate
by Goddamtea
Summary: Ok, here's a short oneshot about Rikuo's reactions when Kazahaya 'takes on' Rikuo's passion for chocolate. See the end of Volume 2 Feel free to R & R.


Disclaimer: OK, I don't own any of the characters as they all belong to CLAMP/ KADOKAWA.

AN: This is my first Legal Drug fanfic and it's Rikuo's POV in that chocolate scene (end of book 2). It's just a little something I came up with so I'm not too bothered about flames etc (of course, it'd be nice not to get them in the first place!).The sentences in brackets are simply narration points. Well, that's about it. So, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts of Chocolate

There he is, sleeping in late again. Argh, he's so ignorant. OK, I have to get him up somehow.

(A few minutes later)

DAMN! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO WAKE THIS GUY UP! ...Ah, there's my shoe.

(After the shoe has been flung at a sleeping Kazahaya)

'AGHH! YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!' He screams down my ear. I call 'em as I see 'em.

'You wouldn't wake up' I sigh, it's a shame I have to take this tone with him but then again, he is an idiot. After he's dressed he comes in and sits down at the table. I shove the food and front of him and get back to the paper.

'Itadakimasu' he says as usual, just like Tsukiko. Heh, he reminds me too much of Tsukiko…I look over after he's finished to see that familiar sweat drop on his forehead. With Kazahaya, that sweat drop can mean anything.

'Hmm? What is it?' I ask. Doesn't he like the food? I worked hard making that, he best had like it! He puts his fingers to his mouth and replies: 'No…nothing'. Damn, he looks sexy and as you know, I call 'em as I see 'em.

'Kazahaya…stop looking so sexy' I grin, I can't wait to see another of his crazy reactions.

His eyes widen and his cheeks redden. 'I'M NOT SEXY!' he screams at me. I dodge his punch and get up grinning.

'I'm going down' I click the door shut as I hear him shout 'I'M NOT SEXY! YOU'RE JUST A PERVERT!' Too true!

As I'm stocking the shelves, I hear him greet Kakei and Saiga. He starts talking to Kakei and I'm just about to go over and eavesdrop when some coughing lady comes in.

'Ugh…I'm looking for cold medicine…' she says. I can see that, you're coughing your guts up, of course you need cold medicine…I'm not stupid…

'Yes, Ma'am' I reply. OK, maybe I don't call 'em as I see 'em with the customers, but that's just basic store policy. Kakei tells us 'Keep up the good work until lunchtime' and goes off to play with Saiga.

Damn, I've got to wait until lunchtime, I mean, I know I had a big breakfast but right now I could do with some chocolate…stupid chocolate obsession.

(At Lunchtime)

Me and Kazahaya are eating lunch, he's stuffing his face as usual until Saiga comes in and interrupts us…well, we weren't doing much anyway, but still, it's the principal…

'Hey, you two. Kakei needs a hand in here.' Great, more work…I hear Kazahaya shove another sandwich into his mouth and answer enthusiastically 'Okaaaay!' Jeez, that guy will do anything for money. I leave to help Kakei.

'Ah, Rikuo. Could you put this chocolate in the shade, I don't want it to melt' I nod but why the hell does a drug store have a basketful of chocolate…meh, life doesn't have to make sense. Mind you, I really do fancy some of this. Something sweet. Something soft to lick. I walk in to ask Kazahaya to do my job for me.

'Put this in the shade so it won't melt' I show him the chocolate so he knows what it is, I mean, he has got such a tiny brain. Something seems up, his eyes widen and he runs towards me. He pushes me to the ground, what the hell does he think he's doing!

'Hey! What the--!' but before I can finish, he grabs my hand, tears the wrapper off the chocolate and starts to lick and nibble at it. Um…what's going on, he's writhing on top of me…makes me feel kinda horny. NO! There must be something up with him, don't think about that stuff now. He continues to devour the chocolate and I can feel his hot breath on my hands. He takes my fingers and gently licks them; all that I can do is lie there in a state of shock and embarrassment…what about ecstasy? NO, not that…damn me and my perverted mind.

We are interrupted once again by Saiga and Kakei.

'Can you scoot to the side a tad?' Kakei smiles his evil smile while Saiga guffaws like the weirdo he is. Kazahaya blinks and looks at me funny, then he takes in his surroundings, which mainly happen to be me seeing as HE IS SITTING ON TOP OF ME!

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' Does this guy ever stop shouting? Now the sweat drop's on my head.

'Are you seriously asking me that?' Argh, there's times when I think he can't get any more stupid but then he goes and asks idiotic questions.

(Now for Kakei's explanation)

'Those were Rikuo's emotions' Great, I knew he'd find a way to pin it on me. I was the one underneath, remember!

'Huh?' Jeez, that Kazahaya is such a fool, all that he can says is 'Huh?' or 'Wha?'.

'You don't even like chocolate that much, do you?' Kakei asks him. How can he not like chocolate!

'Rikuo has a passion for chocolate' Saiga points out. So, what's your point?

'He doesn't seem like the type. But why would Rikuo's emotions overwhelm me like that?' Hmm…ah, I know…

'I know…my shoe' It was because he touched my shoe.

'Because I touched your shoe!' OK, is there an echo in here...

(After the commotion is over)

'Being such a tough guy, it's hard to believe you have such a girly weakness like chocolate.' OK, now for the comeback.

'You seemed pretty comfortable with it when you were writing on top of me. Chocolate appears to have quite an effect on you.' Heh, my comebacks are so great.

'I WASN'T WRITHING!' Oh but you were. I grin again, I love winding him up.

'YOU HAVE THE DIRTIEST MIND I KNOW'

'And you love it!' Heh and I bet you any money he does!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you liked it, feel free to review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
